Hermano mayor
by aoibird6
Summary: Por una vez, desde que escapó del cielo, decidió comportarse como lo que realmente era: Un ángel y un hermano mayor.


**Titulo**: Hermano mayor.

**Personajes: **Balthazar.

**Rating**: K

**Capítulos: **1

**Género: **Drama.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del fic:** El fic se ubica en alguna parte del capítulo 6x22, antes de que Balthazar decida ayudar a Dean dándole la dirección donde se encuentra Castiel y Crowley.

**Resumen:** Por una vez, desde que escapó del cielo, decidió comportarse como lo que realmente era: Un ángel y un hermano mayor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Un día en la vida de" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"_

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Desde que el cielo se volvió tan corrupto para su gusto y desagradable, perdiendo esa aura de tranquilidad y calma que la caracterizaba antes, buscó un nuevo lugar donde permanecer oculto y acoplarse. Fue así como decidió bajar a la tierra y comenzar a curiosear en todo lo que llamara su atención. Hubieron dos cosas que le gustaron por sobre todas las demás: El alcohol y el sexo. Cada día, semana, mes y año que pasaba entre esas criaturas tan frágiles pero a la vez tan complejas, lo convencían de que no era un mal lugar para vivir. Se sentía más a gusto entre humanos, de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo con sus hermanos celestiales pero su nueva existencia hedónica no podía durar para siempre y Balthazar lo sabía.

Le parecía bastante curioso que luego de fingir su muerte para huir del cielo, ahora nuevamente había vuelto a entrar al equipo celestial que era comandado por su hermano menor. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro ángel, no tendría ningún problema en negarse y continuar disfrutando de su placentera estancia entre los humanos.

Jugueteó con el pequeño papelito entre sus dedos y se quedó mirando fijamente la dirección que escribió ahí. No iba a negar que cuando se enteró de la alianza de Castiel con Crowley, fue como un balde de agua fría que le enseñó una verdad que no le gustó para nada: Su hermano, el único ángel con quien se sintió realmente cercano, había cambiado y ya no era el mismo puritano de antaño que disfrutaba molestar e intentar (en vano) corromper un poco. Ambos habían luchado juntos en incontables batallas y aunque Balthazar jamás lo admitiera, lo que más le gustaba del ángel menor era esa, casi adorable, ingenuidad y curiosidad que poseía, como un niño pequeño que creía todo lo que le dijera su familia.

-Cassie…- observó el papelito en su mano y se tomó el whisky de un solo trago.

Que se hubiera alejado del cielo, no significaba que no estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría (especialmente si involucraba a la humanidad) y quizás por esa razón, es que no entendía como su hermano podía hacer algo tan estúpido, ¿Realmente se creía capaz de tragar un montón de almas sin sufrir las consecuencias? Era un pensamiento demasiado ingenuo y estúpido, incluso para Castiel.

-¿Estás solo, guapo? ¿Por qué esa carita tan triste?

Alzó la mirada hacia la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a él con una lujuriosa sonrisa que prometía una placentera noche en algún cuarto de motel o donde fuera. Balthazar hubiera aceptado encantado pero por una vez, desde que escapó del cielo, decidió comportarse como lo que realmente era: Un ángel y un hermano mayor.

-Lo siento linda pero tengo cosas que hacer, será para la próxima.

-Lo dudo…

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Balthazar salió del bar a paso rápido, sin pasar desapercibido que esa mujer lo seguía de cerca. Había sido un descuidado y uno de los molestos seguidores de ese bastardo lo encontró.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa por irte?- se detuvo en el acto al reconocer esa silueta tan familiar.

-Raphael.

-Podría matarte fácilmente en este momento pero no lo haré, aunque no me guste admitirlo, podrías resultar bastante útil en el futuro, Balthazar.

-Paso tío Raffy- respondió con una sonrisa- Los hijos de puta no están dentro de mis gustos para frecuentar, aunque admito que ella no está nada de mal- indicó a la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo- Búscate un recipiente más sexy y lo pensaré.

-¿No entiendes lo que ocurre aquí? Ambos sabemos perfectamente que lo correcto es que.

-¿Lucifer y Miguel tengan su gran pelea como un par de niños malcriados?- soltó serio- Ahorra saliva, a mi no me convencerás con cuentos baratos, solo eres un idiota más que quiere convertirse en Dios.

La mujer intentó atacarlo pero Balthazar la redujo sin ningún problema e hizo aparecer su espada mata-ángeles en la mano derecha. No sería la primera vez que tendría que encargarse de uno de sus hermanos para preservar su vida.

-Estás cometiendo un grave error- dijo el arcángel serio- Y te costará la vida.

El ángel rebelde se quedó solo en la calle y sacó el papelito del bolsillo de su chaqueta para mirarlo fijamente. Él ya lo sabía, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que no saldría con vida de toda esa batalla pero si era honesto, apreciaba mucho a Castiel y no le importaría morir por su causa pero también, le gustaba la humanidad mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y por eso tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

-Algo bueno tendrá que salir de todo esto- se dijo a sí mismo antes de desaparecer para ir con Dean Winchester y darle la localización de Castiel, porque si había alguien que tenía una mínima posibilidad de detenerlo, era ese mono lampiño.

Y Balthazar, él solo podía estar al lado del moreno para apoyarlo, tal como lo haría un buen hermano mayor, tal como siempre lo hizo en el cielo.


End file.
